Escape
by Cappucafe
Summary: Hinata Rei finally became a teacher with her passion to guid people to the right path and working with students. She helped deal with other problems other than academics and students respected her in all perspectives, including two old friends: Shizuo and Izaya. But the reason why she became a teacher was to escape her background: a mafia heiress. Shizuo x OC x Izaya Oc-insert
1. Chapter 1: When They're Your Friends

A copper haired woman stood off to the side with a fake smile forced onto her face. A chair flew by her. It was natural for the cafe to be lively, but not this extreme. So while the other waitres and waitresses hid behind the counter along with the shop owner, the woman stood where she was with a coffee mug in her left hand. Knives flew by. The customers began to ran out of the popular cafe and make a mad dash to save their lives.

Ah…how did things turn out like this? The woman sighed.

"Rei-kun!" The shop owner whispered. "Please do something."

Hinata Rei turned to look at her boss before sighing and placing the coffe mug down. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and stood in the middle of the battlefield, between Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Stop." Rei raised up both of her hands. Both sides ignored her and proceeded to throw things, only this time, it went around her. Rei dropped her smile and immediately took of her shoes, each in one hand.

"I said stop you knuckle-headed bastards!" She shouted. She aimed one of her shoes at Izaya who couldn't dodge because Shizuo's table was blocking the other way. Then she threw the other one at Shizuo who didn't have time to react at all. Simultaneously, both earned themselves a painful, and slightly bleeding forehead. The throwing stopped and silence can be heard for a brief second.

"How many times do I have to tell you: No. Fighting. In. The. Cafe?" Rei glared at the two men with her pale blue eyes.

"That hurts, Rei-chan~" Izaya rubbed his forehead in a mischievous smile with an attempt at a cutesy tone.

"Shut up you shady asshole."

"You didn't have to use your shoe. Besides, it's his fault for pinning the crime onto me." Shizuo glared at the man in the black coat, across from him.

"Then please make do with this for now." Rei sashayed over to Izaya and stood behind him. She gently put her arm around Izaya's neck. Izaya whistled in respond.

"What's this? Falling for my charms finally? That won't do...I- ow ow ow ow." Izaya's face paled slightly as Rei did a headlock. She looked up at Shizuo who sweated slightly and sighed in exasperation.

"Fine...but the moment when he and I both step out of here, it's a battlefield." He strided to one far end of the cafe and sat down with a grump. Rei lets go of her victim who rubbed his neck. He laughed and scoffed before heading to the opposite direction.

The staff members seemed to sense the temporary truce and began to bustle around, cleaning up the mess. The clock struck twelve so the shop owner flipped the sign, which now said "Closed".

"I heard you're starting at your full-time job tomorrow." Izaya commented after he asked for a caramel cake.

"Is it at Raira?" Shizuo asked after he ordered a strawberry shortcake.

"Yes." Rei grinned as she wiped down the tables. Staff began to leave and she sent each and every one of them off with a smile. The owner was the last to leave, other than Rei, Izaya, and Shizuo. He gave Rei the keys and patted her head. "Don't come home too late."

The three watched the old man leave and continued their conversation.

"That interesting place?" Izaya laughed. He puts his feet on the table while eating his cake.

Rei slapped his face with her towel, demanding him to lift his feet off the clean tables.

"Congratulations on earning your dream job as being a teacher." Shizuo finished his cake and placed his fork on the plate.

"I'm thinking of moving out of the old man's house to live closer to my workplace." Rei placed the dirty towel into a basket and washed her hands.

"Speaking of which, is that old man your guardian or dad or something?" Izaya asked, rocking his chair back and forth.

"Oi, Izaya!" Shizuo hissed.

"You know that I don't have parents and I'm raised by the shop owner." Rei rolled her eyes. She took the plates and cutleries away from the two men and began washing them.

"But that old man...why would he raise you? Is he a family friend? A relative?"

"Izaya!"

"How many times do you have to ask this and how many times do I have to tell you: He's my parent's friend."

Izaya stared at the woman for a long time befor putting his hands inside his pocket and digging out a wad of money. He headed out after waving and saying: "Goodnight Princess, goodnight Shizu-chan."

"That bastard." Shizuo glared.

"Surprisingly you're not chasing after him." Rei sat across from the tall man.

"I already encountered him earlier in the day...I'm not looking forward to dealing with him." Shizuo grumped. "Besides...I'm not a jerk to let you walk home by yourself this late."

"Even if I can fight?"

"Yes."

"...Which do you mean…"

"What?"

"Are you worried for me or the people who are ganging up on me?"

"Both."

Rei gave him a blank stare and smile. They both got up as she went to put on her coat and grabbed her bag. As they headed out, Rei locked the cafe behind them and they strolled through the night.

"But...I'm worried about you too." Shizuo began to lit a cigarette.

"Tell me more." Rei snatched the cigarette away and placed it in the trash can, beside the grocery store they passed by. They were now in the lively streets of Ikebukuro.

"If I can get hurt from fights, then you can too."

Rei laughed. She still was when both she and Shizuo were cornered into an alleyway by a group of thugs. They were holding knives, metal bats, and many other lethal weapons.

Rei dropped her bag and coat while Shizuo puts away his sunglasses.

"Reason number one I became a teacher at Raira: High school was a ride to hell for me."

"Today is the day you get hurt, Heiwajima Shizuo!" The leader of the thugs shouted. "If not, that woman is the one who will."

"Brings back memories?" Shizuo flashed a grin, despite hating violence. Normally, he would be enraged for anyone to pick a fight...but fighting with his friend after so long was a wind of refreshment and nostalgia.

"Indeed." And the two charged. Throughout the night, screams could be heard.

After Rei tied a rope around the thugs, she received a text message. She brightened up and Shizuo could guess who it was from.

"Celty sent a text." Rei read the text message and it darkened to disgust. She looked at Shizuo. "Did you ever know that Izaya had tricked a girl into almost committing suicide and it was Celty who saved her."

Shizuo twitched in annoyance. "No, but I can expect that."

"And...she's my student." Rei showed a picture of a young girl in twin tails to Shizuo. He whistled in response. "Izaya raised the death flag."

"Oh that bastard sure did." Rei put back on her coat and bag. The two began walking toward the quieter part of the city and reached a small and cozy house.

The two friends parted and Rei went inside.

"Welcome back, Rei." The shop owner smiled, along with his wife and three other children who were in college, high school, and a doctor.

"I'm back." Rei smiled.

"Who walked you back today?" The high schooler asked, linking her arms around Rei.

"Heiwajima." Rei patted the younger girl, whose name was Hinata Yuna.

"Hmmm...oh! Orihara-san dropped by with a letter." Yuna gave Rei a letter.

"Izaya?" Rei took the letter and unfolded it. The letter said:

"Yo, Rei-chan. A lot of things happened so don't come looking for me." Rei flipped the letter.

"P.S. Since Shizu-chan and you are already planning to kill me, I might as well say this: You have a very nice ass. :)." Rei crumbled the paper and was shaking with a murderous intent.

The eldest child of the family, the doctor, was named Hinata Daiku, and he pushed his younger sister out of the living room. "Rei-chan doesn't seem very happy, let's leave her alone."

The second eldest son was a little older than Rei by several months, laughed at Rei. His name was Hinata Aki and he was the generic annoying sibling that almost everyone had.

"What did Orihara send you now? A letter of sexual harassment?"

"That bastard…what is he a runaway girl fleeing with her secret lover? No no...that last phrase was sexual harassment. I swear, the next time I catch him, I'll throw all of my heels at him." Rei fumed.

Aki stopped laughing and stared at Rei with a blank face. "Seriously?"


	2. Chapter 2: When Your Friend is a Pervert

"If I could, I honestly would have loved to shoot you now." Rei stared at a certain raven haired man who crouched at the window of the staff washroom for women. Rei had just finished teaching all of the first years English and she was taking a refreshment break in the bathroom.

Teaching was a rather amusing experience, as most of the students had not seen a fluent English speaking Japanese woman, even though this is the very bizarre city: Ikebukuro, where anything can happen. One of her students, Kida Masaomi had decided to stand up in the middle of the class to ask her out but she flatly rejected him.

It WOULD'VE been an enjoyable experience, if she wasn't staring at Orihara Izaya. In a women's staff washroom. Izaya laughed and offered a gun to her as he smiled, cat-like. "Shoot me, Rei-chan~ Shoot me to prove my heart's bleeding for your love!" He taunted Rei, like he always did since their high school lives. He swooned in a mocking way and grasped his chest like a maiden in love.

Rei merely smiled as she slammed the window down, jamming his fingers. She could here his shaky laughter from the other side. It pleased her that the man was feeling pain and soon, regret for his action.

"Hahaha sorry Rei-chan! Please love me….please free me...Rei-chan? Rei-chan!" Izaya whined while Rei prevented Izaya from running away. She took off her right shoe and hid it beneath the windowsill. She lifted up the window and immediately threw the shoe at him, full force. "What are you doing here, Izaya?"

"Going down memory lane." Izaya painfully grinned and rubbed the red mark left by Rei's heel. He obediently picked up her heel and returned it to the rightful owner.

"I thought you ran away?" Rei leaned over to grab the heel only to reach nothing and receive a head butt from him. Izaya began to laugh and caused the embarrassed Rei to stop tiptoeing and back up a few step before flipping her middle finger at him. "Fuck you."

Izaya tossed back her shoe in amusement and teased her once more. "A teacher shouldn't use that language~"

Rei coughed and corrected herself, this time speaking in English: " _Fuck you, dipshit._ " Izaya closed his mouth in surprise but began to laugh harder.

"Memories, fun people and Rei-chan are reasons why I'm here. I'm only temporarily running away from Shizuo for safety." Izaya grinned innocently.

Footsteps were heard and Rei threw her handbag at Izaya. "We'll continue this conversation later." She quickly strutted out and bowed to the incoming teacher while Izaya slid down and covered his mouth with his hand, stifling his laughter. It was amusing, seeing his high school acquaintance being her usual self, a seemingly weak, but an actual hard nut to crack. She showed a lot of vulnerability including right now where she's timid in her work environment, but in all honesty, she's probably the last person to drop her optimism. There were two type of optimistic people that Izaya had categorized: Those who were extremely annoying and he wants to be eradicated from this world, or those who he would want to toy with and spike up some drama. Rei was placed in the latter.

Interested in having a conversation with the woman, he waited by the gates of the school, attracting attention from several people, and a hostile glare from Masaomi. Izaya merely grinned and waved at the boy who hurriedly pushed his friends away, but not before he caught a glimpse at who the villain was waiting for.

When Rei finally left the building, Izaya grabbed her hand and without a word, he pulled her away. He did not let go of the woman's hand as they swerved and slipped between the crowds to a God knows where location.

"Let's go on a date!" Izaya skipped and sang while Rei groaned. She made sure to hide her face because she didn't want to be seen with a skipping, grown man, who has multiple enemies in the city that could later cause trouble for her and her students. As she used her hair to shield her face, she asked with a muffled voice:

"Where in Ikebukuro are we going?" She cried in surprise as they suddenly stopped, forcing her to trip. Izaya merely laughed at the woman, with no signs of helping to prevent her stumble. He then pointed at a coffee shop that was across from them before entering. As the bell rang, a man with a rough chin looked up and nodded briskly at his customers.

"How may I help you?"

"Vanilla latte for my companion and the cherry special for me." Izaya smiled before pulling Rei to a table as they waited for their order. He stared at how Rei cautiously looked side to side and hiding behind her hair before leaning forward. He pried her hands away and pushed her strands away from her face before commenting:

"It's not making a difference whether you hid your face or not. It's quite obvious who you are."

He then leaned back an whistled while Rei gritted her teeth. "You could have told me that earlier you bastard." Unfortunately for her, she could not vent her anger as she was slightly touched by the fact that her criminal friend remembers that she preferred sweet coffee, especially vanilla latte. So she kept quiet until their orders arrived.

As Rei sipped her latte and Izaya staring at her intently, Rei finally spoke up. "I still haven't tried to beat you up yet for your letter of eloping and harassment. Tell me, who's this forbidden lover you're running away with? Any person who would want to run away with you is a complete idiot. "

Izaya stared at her, confusion flickering across his face before he broke down laughing. "Y-you're the best, Rei-chan! You read too many books!" He wiped a tear before leaning forward, a bit too close for Rei's liking, and grinned. "Do you really think I have a forbidden lover?"

"If they're a class A criminal who has the hots for a manipulative, dark, twisted man yes." Rei pushed Izaya forehead back so he was sitting upright, 90 degrees angle straight.

"Do you really think I can love only one person, making my vows to them and whispering honeyed word of endless love?" Izaya sputtered. He was laughing at himself, because he knew there was no way he could do that and it was too hilarious and-

"Yes." Rei replied , causing Izaya stopped.

"What?"

"I said yes."

"Honey...wait a second, I think I have a large buildup of earwax in my ears." He picked his ear as he clearly believed Rei did not say that

"Don't call me honey."

"Oh! I think I got it out. Say it again?"

"Yes." Rei sighed. "Even if you are twisted, I believe that all humans have the passion to love. Though expressed in different ways."

Izaya scoffed and leaned back, drinking his cappuccino. "You clearly haven't learned a thing about me since high school-"

"It's the human nature, Izaya. By taunting so many people and luring them into sweetened traps...surely you know...it's inevitable for someone to love. If they can't love, they long for it. And you're involved in this human cycle, sweetheart." Rei said mockingly with a smirk on her face. "Sweetheart" was just a mocking way for Rei to address Izaya to show that if he wants to play that game, she'll play too.

Izaya opened then closed his mouth before bursting into laughter once more. "Rei-chan...you're too magnificent. But I doubt that time will come for me anytime soon. Perhaps when I'm at my deathbed but definitely not now."

"If that's what you say." Rei shrugged. "By the way, why did you target my student yesterday. I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch them with your filthy hands." She glared at him.

"Hahaha! I stopped them from committing suicide, you should be glad. Because doesn't she look healthier than ever now? Mentally and physically." Izaya gave her a lopsided grin.

"But you pushed her off!"

"Celty was there to save her. I knew that."

"I'm telling you one more time...if you touch them I will kill you." Rei leaned forward and grabbed Izaya's collar.

"Sure sure honey. By the way, is this a cue for me to kiss you?" Rei lets go of him and sits back down, coughing.

"But honestly, Rei-chan...you shouldn't be making threats like that. You were only bold back then in high school because you and Shizuo were together all the time, tearing up your enemies together. But if you're by yourself, without your shoes, with nothing to throw...you're a weak woman with a strong will. That's it." Izaya tilted his head. "And you've witnessed that personally."

"..." Rei thought a little further back.

 _Rei had her arms tied together and she was blindfolded. She licked the blood on her lips that dripped from her cracked lips and gritted her teeth. She couldn't move her arms nor her legs as they were tied down too. Her blindfold was removed and she came face to face with a tall, toned man with dyed blonde hair._

 _He licked his lips in glee and looked up to someone behind her. "This is their chick?"_

" _Yes boss. The chick's affiliated to Heiwajima and Orihara."_

 _The blonde cackled and looked at Rei. "Some whore you are huh. Flitting between two men who are mortal enemies. You'll be a valuable hostage. We're going to force those two shits to fight each other to death for your safety. Unless they aren't as attached to you as you think."_

 _Rei cracked a smile. "I don't think they value me over their safety, blondie. Shizuo, sure… but Izaya is a different story. You're wasting your time."_

 _The blonde slapped her face and chuckled. "Watch your sharp tongue, bitch." He looked at her up and down. "But damn you're a cutie, sweetheart. I can tell why Heiwajima and Orihara is smitten with you."_

" _You're delusional to think that those two idiots would be 'smitten' with me." Rei laughed at spat at his feet._

 _The man kicked her in the stomach, making her gag a little. He grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head up. "Are you sure, your their chick? You seem weak and pathetic like hell."_

 _He kicked her to the ground and laughed. "Last word before I knock you out?"_

 _Rei grinned before standing up and yelling on top of her longs. "Screw you, mother fucker!" Her voice echoed throughout who knows where before she started running towards the only doorway and racing through the twisty, but single hallway. Man was she glad that this place had only one hallway because she will be so screwed...if there was more than one._

 _Smack in the middle, she ran into two, arguing and slightly violent people. She looked up and cocked her head with a wild grin spreading across her bloody and bruised face. "You're late, you pair of psychos. But isn't this cute? The oddest and most unlikely pair came to save this lovely damsel in distress."_

" _No one wants to save your pathetic ass." Izaya cuts the ropes before roughly throwing them to the side._

" _We turn away for one second and we see a note saying you're kidnapped." Shizuo muttered as he pulls out a handkerchief and wiping her bleeding nose. Rei shook her legs out in the meanwhile and rubbed her sore wrists._

" _It wasn't 'turning away for one second'...you guys were having a full blown fight." Rei grinned._

" _Shut up. So where are the bastards?" Izaya tossed his pocket knife._

" _No one messes with me unless they want to end up in the hospital." Shizuo cracked his knuckles._

" _Somewhere along the hallway. But man...they need to find a better hideout. Even I could escape." Rei rubbed her sore wrists. "By the way, you two need a temporary truce or I'm volunteering myself back there!"_

" _Then we would ditch you afterwards." They both yelled. Glaring at each other the two went straight down the hallway to beat up the kidnappers._

Waking up from the memory, Rei frowned. "I'm not planning on getting into more fights. At least not when I can't throw anything."

Izaya grinned. "You've always been feisty and stupid. But pretty sexy and badass."

Cringing at Izaya's choice of words, Rei grabbed her bag and left the cafe with an uncomfortable look. Izaya didn't chase after her. He just sat there, deep in thought while looking at the girl slowly escape from his harassment.


	3. Chapter 3: When Robbery Goes Wrong

**Wowow guys! Thanks for reading this~ Honestly...I'm planning to make this entire thing comedy...with of course character and relationship developments. And what I mean by making the entire thing comedy...is including Rei's background. No sad sob story :) Hopefully. Probably. I think.**

 **Anyways...please review on your thoughts about this chapter so I will hopefully make the next one better.**

 ***Ahem*. Review timeeeee**

 **Melissa Fairy: Really:D I really hope so...because I want to make their characters the same but at the same time...include both Izaya and Shizuo in the story. With more stuff going on rather than them just trying to kill each other XD If i go too OOC please tell me to keep me on track :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

It was a Saturday for Rei who was deciding to take a short break from marking her students' homework. It was also planned to go to another cafe, not owned by her guardian, for a short drink. Only because Shizuo also had a brief time off from his bodyguard job and she didn't want her pestering family to make things awkward.

Rei's face slightly turned red at a memory where when she used to hang out with Shizuo or Izaya (almost never with the both of them), her family would continuously barge into their conversations and ask random questions. And all of the questions they asked revolved around if she had a love life, if those two were her lovers, is she was a loner, if she had any friends, was she causing too much, and more like that. Aki went to the same school at the same time as Rei, so he was able to tease her more often if she was ever too vague or if she ever lied. She felt gooosebumps just by remembering the scenarios and decided to brush it off.

Grabbing her white purse and keys, Rei checked the time on her watch and then if her phone had any messages. She then strided out of her room with a "I'm going out to see Shizuo!"

Numerous heads of the Hinata family popped out as they all began talking.

"Make sure to stick to him at all times!" The mother of the family shouted. She trusted Shizuo a lot and liked him a lot more than she did of Izaya.

"Yes, mother."

"What do you mean honey? Rei! I forbid you from having a boyfriend!"

"I don't have one Dad."

"Don't follow shady assholes!" Aki hollered from the couched, playing his video games. Rei rolled her eyes at that comment because Aki himself was one of those "shady assholes".

"One of my family members is a shady asshole."

"Oi! I'm just worried about you." Aki frowned. "Besides girls like me, it's not my problem that they decide to follow me..."

"Rei-neesan say hi to Heiwajima-niisan for me please." Yuna was sitting on the couch, hugging a box of ice cream and she waved with a spoon in her hand. She kicked Aki, who was sitting in front of her, so that she could speak over him.

"Okay Yuna, do you want anything?"

"I want a lemon pie."

"Okay."

Rei walked by the elder sibling, the most quiet person in the family and probably the most understanding and tolerating person in the world. Sometimes Rei wonders why is he even in this family of rowdy party animals. But then again, one person had to be the mediator if Aki and Yuna were fighting over a bag of chips.

Daiku gave her a pointed look and Rei sighed, understanding what he meant.

"Yes Daiku...I'll be careful."

Rei quickly left the house and began walking. Looking around at the ever so lively Ikekebura, she noticed there were a large amount of people wearing yellow scarves. She had hoped it was just her imagination but they looked like they were part of a gang. She then frowned because what if one of her students were one of them. Brushing off the thoughts, she could see the coffee shop in sight. Along with a very aggressive and angry Shizuo. He was calling someone with a very irritated look on his face, much like he always did. After kicking the wall and causing a dent in it, Shizuo hung up with an irritated look.

"Something happened?" Rei arched an eyebrow, as she approached him. She watched him hold his fist back as he flinched by the sudden voice behind him. When he turned around, he relaxed as he saw her.

"Shit." He stuffed his phone in his pocket and walked up next to her, slightly simmering down his temper because Rei had that soft, motherly, "It's okay child" feel to her. It was also because he was worried she might hit him with a shoe. It's not a joke...Rei had always had deadly aims and she knows how to take advantage of that. And by far, her shoes hurt like hell because she can throw with a lot of strength and her heels can stab you really bad. Most of Rei's shoes have heels because she's not very tall and that often induces Izaya to make fun of her.

"Of course." Rei and Shizuo walked into the cafe, earning several stares. Whether they were scared of Shizuo, or surprised that a small woman was next to him, they all turned away when Shizuo gave them all an angry glare.

Sitting down at a small table next to the window, they held up a menu and scanned it. Rei was looking for something sugary to help hype her up for the rest of the day. Her eyes landed on a small picture with a beautifully layered desserte and she read the label: Tiramisu. Rei's eyes sparkled: Jackpot. When she had placed the menu down, Shizuo did too and the two ordered their food.

What was supposed to be a nice, relaxing break for them, turned chaotic within a few minutes. After getting their drinks and idly chatting, the two were caught in a store robbery. However, the two are rather dense to the situation around them because it happens every so often and therefore, the two decided to merely continue their pleasant conversation as buff men stormed into the store with guns and Mohawks. They broke the windows with metal bats, in attempt to intimidate the customers and staff, which worked.

"Give us all your money!" The laughed they cornered everyone to the back of the shop, while one took out all of the money from the cashier. "We'll keep you as hostages so we can escape from the police!"

Rei was carefully spooning and eating the cake. She was attempting to savour it while not make the cake look the opposite of aesthetically pleasing. After slightly satisfied with her first spooning, Rei asked Shizuo: "So have you come in contact with your littler brother?" A robber threw a chair at their direction, trying to get their attention. Rei and Shizuo didn't seem to see the problem.

"No...he's too busy. I don't want to bother him." Shizuo grunted as he already finished drinking his expresso and already lit up a cigarette. Normally he would have enjoyed it slowly but he felt rather irritated and he just wanted to stress relief with a cigarette. One of the thieves walked up to them, with a gun pointed at Shizuo. "Didn't you hear us, you bastards?"

"Celebrities have it tough." Rei sighed. Shizuo twisted the arm of the attacker and threw him back to where he came from. Shizuo shrugged as he exhaled a puff of smoke. The two often gets attacked together so it was something they were used to. That means they were also unaware that there was a shop robbery and just thought it was something ordinary...just a chaotic customer.

"How's work?" Shizuo got hit in the head with bricks, but was still unfazed.

"It would have been an enjoyable experience if Izaya had not visited me and sexually harassed me. In the women's bathroom!" Rei wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her spoon accidentally split the tiramisu in half and Rei sighed in disappointment. There goes her hard work of keeping the tiramisu pretty.

"WHAT?!" Shizuo immediately became angry for Rei. And he took out his anger by throwing his chair at the robbers behind him.

"I will kill that bastard!" Shizuo hissed. "He's taken his sexual harassment too far! Once I see him, I'll kill him...twice! One for you and one for me!" He slammed their table, making it crack slightly.

"Shizuo…" Rei was touched. She was glad to have such a soft-hearted friend. Guillable, stupid, simple-minded, and angry all the time...but he treated those around him nicely. That is, if you were considered a friend. And even if he doesn't seem like it, he was a gentleman and nicer to the women. She got up and fist bumped her high school friend, but was interrupted when a gun fired at them, leaving a cut on Rei's face. Blood began dripping down and the two lost their temper.

Rei, with two shoes in her hand, and Shizuo with a table, both shouted while throwing the objects at the intruders: "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Fatal blow was dealt and one third of the robbers suffered serious damage. Two thirds to go. Yelling, Shizuo began punching through them and ended up using one metal bat to hit them, knocking them out with one hit. Rei on the other hand, was cornered and she smiled good naturedly.

"I'm sorry I can't fight at all." Rei yelped as they attempted to slug her and then she ducked. She slid past the group and then grabbed forks and knives, tossing them. The knives flew by them and they cackled.

"Is that all you've got?" They said the most cliched line in almost all action genre related fictions.

"Look back at the wall then look down." Rei smiled. Warily, the robbers looked back only to see knives and forks forming the outline of their silhouettes. Then they looked down to see that their pants had fallen off, leaving them in their very unstylish boxers.

Rei tossed the knives in her hands. "If you don't stop, it won't miss your forehead next time." The robbers steadily lifted their hands, surrendering.

Within minutes, all of the robbers were tied up and tossed to the corner of the cafe. Rei was crouched down, confiscating all of their weapons and items they stole. Wiping her hands, she got up and huffed. "Honestly...you shouldn't carry these weapons around. They're dangerous. Get rid of your Mohawk and start a new life with better morals, okay?" She smiled warmly at them.

"Yes ma'am!" All of the robbers shouted, infatuated with her smile. Heiwajima inhaled then exhaled the smoke from his cigarette as he turned to the shop manager. "How much do I pay?"

"Can I order a lemon pie for takeout?" Rei went to the counter, to ask the shop manager.

"No and yes! You don't need to pay! In fact, come again and we'll give you discounts!" He clasped Shizuo's hand, while Shizuo looked utterly perplexed and arched an eyebrow. "Uh, thanks?"

As soon as Rei received her order, the two walked out with screams of gratitude chasing them. Rei exchanged looks with Shizuo and the both laughed.

"I didn't even noticed we were getting robbed!" Rei chuckled.

"And to think we got discounts and free food." Shizuo waved the discounts in his hand a two VIP cards. He passed one of the cards to Rei.

"Oh wow! We're VIPs!" Rei took the card and examined it, admiring the glossy gold the card was painted with. She lifted it to the sky with a grin, enjoying to the sparkling until she realized at the corner of her eye, something was red.

Frowning, Rei slowly lowered her hand to see Shizuo with a bleeding forehead. Eyes widening she began to stammer as more blood gushed out like a fountain.

"Sh-sh-shizuo? Are you alright? You're forehead is like a mini fountain! Except instead of water there's blood. And it's sprouting out sideways. And-"

Arching an eyebrow, Shizuo raised his hands to calm down the fretting teacher. "Woah, woah, woah. Calm down Rei. It's just a-"

"Nope." Rei grabbed onto his hand, as if she was a mother afraid of losing her child. She took out her phone and began dialing a number. Pressing her phone to her ear, the two waited silently for someone to pick up.

"Who are you calling?" Shizuo asked, trying to be as casual as he could. Because right now, he felt his face heating up just by Rei grabbing his hand. Probably a fever was what he thought. But was it really?

"Hey Celty? Do you mind stopping by in front of the park near the Coffee Cafe? Shizuo got injured and I was hoping if that ne- doctor is willing to patchi him up as always." Rei grinned at Shizuo as she lowered her phone, waiting for a text message. A little ring and vibration came from the mini gadget and Shizuo watched the copper-haired woman open up the text. She grinned and picked up the phone again. "Thank you Celty! See you in a few~" She snapped her phone closed.

"I don't need to-OW!" Shizuo shouted out as Rei pushed his shoulder. She looked up at him with a smile. "You don't have a single injury, Heiwajima-san. Oh by the way, Yuna said "hi"."

Shizuo grunted as he rubbed his back. The two slowly made their way to the cafe where Celty greeted them. The dullahan took out her phone and typed something: Are you okay?

Shizuo was about to nod when Rei poked his shoulder again, causing him to yelp out loud. Rei grinned at the black rider. "Nope."

Celty's body was shaking as her hand was raised to where one normal person's mouth would be. She was laughing and this cause Rei to smile brighter. The dullahan turned her bike into a carriage and the three climbed in. Several people had their eyes widened and Shizuo snickered. "Oh shit...hide yourself."

Celty created two helmets and Shizuo and Rei put them on, just before people began to take pictures. The group went flying through the city and while Rei was laughing with glee, Shizuo looked like he was going to throw up. Once the group reached their destination, Shizuo's and Rei's helmets disappeared and Celty led them up to an apartment. She pressed the doorbell and the group waited. The heard footsteps, presumably the owner is running, and it got louder and louder and the door flung open, almost whacking them in the face.

"Celty! Welcome ho- Rei!" Shinra was still that bubbly character Rei always knew.

"Shinra!" The two began holding hands and skipping in circles like little children until they were dizzy enough that they wanted to throw up.

Idiots…Shizuo thought as Celty led him inside.

"So? What injury do we have now?" Shinra adjusted his glasses and sat down on his couch, patting the seat next to him so Shizuo can sit down. Rei, meanwhile, flung herself into Celty's arm, and hugged the dullahan tightly. Flustered but happy, Celty hesitated before returning the hug. The two remained hugging, even when Rei was talking to Shinra.

"The forehead is spewing out blood like a sideways fountain and a dislocated shoulder."

"Hmm…" Shinra hummed as he taped up the fountain and carefully examined the shoulder. Frowning, Shinra suddenly got up and ripped Rei away from Celty and embraced Celty instead. "Celty is mine-" He was cut off when Celty slapped him and pulled away. She left the room, leaving a pouting Shinra and a laughing Rei.

Rei sat down onto the couch as Shizuo glared at Shinra. "Fix my shoulder already."

"Ah that. That's easy to fix." Shinra smiled brightly. He walked over to Shizuo and forcefully pushed it back into it's place, causing the grown man to yelp out loud. "Motherfu-"


	4. Chapter 4: When You Meet Shady Assholes

Is this a prank?" Rei was cornered in an alleyway by several men wrapped in yellow scarves. They held metal bats, cloths and ropes and were all, undoubtedly, either the same height or taller than her. If she wasn't wearing heels. Days have passed since Shizuo nearly killed Shinra for fixing him the way a normal doctor would not have done so. She was heading back home from work and was on a tight schedule to make dinner for her family. After all, it was a Wednesday and it was her turn to cook for the family.

"Does this look like a prank, Nee-chan?" They grinned at each other before eyeing Rei up and down, admiring her curves and doll-like heart-shaped face. Rei arched and eyebrow in both disapproval and disgust before she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It looks like something from a shoujo manga where the girl gets kidnapped, her prince suddenly arrives and kick the ass out of the bad guys and the girl falls in love. Close enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I have dinner to make." Rei turned but was blocked by them again.

"Oh come on, pretty lady You're the one who was walking alone in the alleyway. It's like you're begging for attention. Why don't you come with us and make us dinner? We'll gladly be your princes."

Rei rested her cheek in her propped up palm, as she sighed dramatically. "Now this is a problem...I have three siblings and two parents to feed." She dropped her smile and spat in their face before turning her head in an angle that made her look like she was looking down at them. "But sorry. I'm not licensed to cook for little brats who eat shit. I mean unless you have a book on how to cook shit?"

"What did you say bitch?!" One of them punched her right cheek and Rei merely smiled back, as she covered her reddened and slightly swelling face. She flipped her middle finger at them, only to provoke them more. As the man swung his metal bat at her, she ducked, and kicked him right in the groin. She then kicked him down and stomped on his injured "balls" while spitting on him. Then she threw her heel at her next attacker and that immediately made him pass out. With only one boy remaining left, the woman cracked her knuckles as she smiled at him, while stretching out her hand. "Don't underestimate my baby heels. I make sure that hey hurt a lot when you get stabbed by them. Hand me your phone."

The boy hesitated but seem to realize that she had picked up her heel and was prepared to throw it at him if he disobeyed. So he obediently obliged and Rei ordered him to unlock his phone. He did so and the woman began to scroll through it. She found what she needed and she began to dial a phone number.

"Ah! Hello? Are you this shi- child's mother? If you haven't known, but you're child has been terrorizing the locals, especially lone people. Just earlier he was with two others who were wearing yellow scarves and had cornered me in an alleyway. They also attempted to assault ? No I'm fine. Ah...I'll deliver them to the nearest police station. Yes yes,it's fine, just make sure the child properly goes to school next time. Okay, have a nice day ma'am." She hung up and returned the phone. "I know it seems like a tempting thing to run from your parents...but if you run away, it's going to make things worse. Go home and study for your exams."

The boy trembled slightly as he bowed politely and carried his friends off to the police station. Rei stroked her chin as she arched an eyebrow, deep in thought. Why was such a wimpy kid with a gang? Bullying? But she dismissed the thought, as the police will probably deal with it later. When she turned around, she gasped at the figure right behind her but the figure immediately clamped his hand around her mouth, muffling her shriek.

"Woah woah, calm down sweetheart. It's just me, you're lovely, cutie Izaya. Teehee!" He strikes a pose and did the peace sign, winking while having his tongue stuck out. Immediately, Rei dramatically began to pretend to barf out rainbows and sparkles and Izaya stuffed his hands in his pocket, slightly amused. "What? I scared you so much that you threw up?"

"No, you're just so unpleasant to look at. What do you want?" Rei gagged and coughed as she waited for the ravenette's response. Izaya swiftly pulled out a letter from his chest pocket with a gold seal. The copper haired woman knitted her eyebrows together and snatched it, before crumpling it and sticking it to the bottom of her bag.

"Who is it from? The deliverer was rather secretive." Izaya whistled curiously as he watched his "friend's" face scrunched up in annoyance. Rei spun around and stared at Izaya who was emitting a curious atmosphere around him. Rei inhaled deeply and blurted out: " A love letter from a wealthy family."

Izaya dropped his smile in surprise before picking it up again. "What?"

"...Like I said, a-"

"No, honey, I heard you the first time. I'm just...you know...a little bit concerned for this person's taste in women. You're short, you use heels as weapons and let us not forget the times where your second favourite weapon was a frying pan. Honey, no. Just no." Izaya sighed pityingly and rubbed his temples with his fingers. Rei immediately felt irritated and took off one of her heels and threw it at him. Izaya easily raised one of his hand to block it but winced, as her heel stabbed his hand and left a really red mark.

As he was distracted but the perfect circle on his palm, Rei had leapt up with her other shoe in her hand and lunged at the black hair, her eyes sparkling in triumph. She was now sitting on top of him and was cracking her knuckles. "You stinking bastard. I'm a delicate woman loved by all of my students."

Izaya opened his mouth to come up with a retort but decided to change his statement. He pretended to act all bashful as he looked to the side, blinking and whispering: "I'm not ready yet." He then reached for her rear, and Rei felt a rein pop. She raised her right fist and was only then did Izaya nervously mutter "fuck".

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

"I'm home." Rei took off of her shoes and hung her keys on the small, golden hooks near the entrance. The first to greet her and her groceries was the youngest one of the Hinata family.

"Welcome back, Rei nee-san." Yuna ran out from the living room to hug her elder sister. She was followed by the two brothers of the family, who each took a grocery bag from her. Aki yawned as he scratched his belly, shouting at her: "Hurry up and cook, I'm STARVING, you slow dipshit."

"Well, sorry, I was cornered by a bunch of thugs." Rei shouted back and then the two heads popped back with a dumbfounded face.

"You should call me to pick you up next time." Daiku narrowed his eyes in concern. Rei shook her head, telling him that she would be a pain in the ass. Aki on the other hand slowly walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Rei...I'll bury their body with you." He whispered very slowly and Aki immediately slapped him away from her, making sure to leave a bright red hand print on his face.

"What did you do that for, you abusive child! Not even my twenty six girlfriends have touched my face before!" Aki shouted as Rei rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe be more concerned for your dear sister rather than her assaulters, you damn narcissist."

"HUUHH? Oh, so now it's my fault? What happened to my precious sister who was so innocent before?" Aki cried before straightened his face and deadpanned. "Oh right, she was a gorilla since she was born. It's not MY fault that I sometimes witnessed you having a bunch of delinquents kneeling before you during our high school lives! It was traumatic and embarrassing!" Aki shouted as Rei bent down and pressed her head against his forehead.

"Well sorry for being insensitive. It's not my fault I can't tell who's shady or not anymore because everyone looks so innocent since I have a really shady brother at home. Do you know how many girls went up to me and cried to my face saying you dumped them?" Rei growled and the two continued their arguing as Daiku sighed and led Yuna back to the kitchen, hoping that Rei and Aki won't influence Yuna any more than they already have. Rei straightened her back as she noticed two pair of shoes missing from the shelf.

"Where's mom and dad?" Rei asked as she watched Aki help himself off of the ground. He dusted himself off before answering: "Mom had a last minute business trip and dad didn't want her to go alone. They'll be gone for a week."

"Hmmm...anyways, what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Piz-"

"Healthy food." Aki groaned at Rei's immediate reply.

"Mashed potatoes." Daiku grunted and Rei grinned.

"Deal."

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

"I'm home…" Izaya announced, a little bit dejected, as he took of his shoes and walked onto the wooden planks. Namie sipped her coffee and answered: "What took you so long and what do you want for dinn-ppfffftt?!" She spat out her coffee as her eyes landed on a badly bruised, black eyes and red swollen cheeks.

"I want Russian sushi." Izaya watched her stare at him with amusement. Namie snapped out of her dumbfounded state then smirked. "Who did you harass this time? Shizuo?"

"Nope. Hinata Rei, a high school classmate." Izaya flopped down onto his couch and leaned back, looking at the ceiling. Namie stifled her laughter and resumed to reading her newspaper. "Well from what I've heard about her, I take it she didn't like your crude jokes."

"Bingo."

"Serves you right for being a jerk."

"Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5: When You Ignore a Letter

"I have another letter for you~" Izaya sang as Rei was standing in her house's doorway. She was wearing a cucumber mask and a really tacky oversized T-shirt. She still had bed hair and the woman seemed to be having problems keeping her eyes open. Squinting at her guest she muttered a thanks and slammed the door in front of him, only to have the pesky man prevent it from closing with his feet.

"Is this how you treat a guest who got out of his way just to deliver a letter? " Izaya grinned mischievously as he seemed to have effortlessly keep the door open. Rei on the other hand, was pushing with all of her lifeless energy, to close it. However, her pathetically out of shape body wouldn't allow it.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I just want to have a relaxation day." Rei groaned and opened the door for the man. Izaya skipped in, but not before taking off his shoes and leaving it at the doorway. Rei grunted in approval as she led the man to the kitchen and poured the both of them coffee. Like a child, Izaya was rocking side to side with endless energy.

Sipping on her own coffee, the woman had tossed the letter aside, too tired to bother looking at it. "So? Why are you here?" She began to peel away her mask slowly and threw it into the trash. Izaya's eyes amusedly followed the woman and smiled innocently.

"No reason! I just thought you might want the mail because it seemed kind of interesting~" Izaya propped his chin up and Rei flinched at his smile. She then sighed and took another savouring sip of her coffee before commenting: "You looked inside of my letter, didn't you?"

"Of course!"

"'Of course!' My ass. You're supposed to respect someone's privacy." Rei threw her bunny slipper at Izaya who caught it easily and just chuckled. "And in the first place, why would you deliver a mail that came from my mailbox?"

"Ah! You found out?" Izaya faked all cutesy which earned himself a smack on the head with Rei's other bunny slipper. The woman sighed deeply and massaged her temples. She slumped back down into her chair and asked, gloomily: "Does this letter have to do with the one you gave me two weeks ago in the alleyway?"

"It has the same delivery date and it began with 'Have you not received the mail two weeks ago?' Why don't you read it-" Izaya trailed off as Rei crumpled it up and tossed it at him. She then began to chug her coffee and poured herself seconds.

"I think you should hold back on the caffeine." Izaya stared at the woman who ignored his advice and proceeded to finish the entire blender of coffee before burping. She then grabbed the letter and began to tear it, but was stopped by the raven haired man. He had stood up and grabbed her wrist, his face uncomfortably to hers.

"I think it's best if you read it. Otherwise you will regret it." Izaya murmured darkly before letting go and plastering his bright smile. He sat back down and began to look out of the window, while enjoying the aroma of his coffee. Rei scoffed as she unfolded the letter, pulling out a paper with elegant calligraphy. The woman read it, a spiteful smile crawling up her face as she flung her hands down. She bit and licked her lips and her eyes began to redden with frustration and anger.

"Honey, please do not tell me that you are going to cry- Hey!" Izaya ducked while Rei threw her slipper at him. "That old hag...I'll kill her." Rei started biting her thumbnails and Izaya looked at the letter curiously before grinning.

"You got caught up with a really bad group. Tell me, how are you involved? I love a good mystery." Izaya watched Rei walk back and forth before she started muttering about taking days off work. She stopped and looked at him, as if his question suddenly dawned to her and she stuck her middle finger at him. "Don't go reading other people's letters. Oh god, what the fuck does the hag want with me? She should stop meddling and proceed to upbringing her grandson as the -"

"I don't know if you know, but two days before your last letter was sent, the heir passed away. Wonder if that helps?" Izaya got up and placed his cup in the sink, a polite action that one does not normally see. Rei breathed in before shaking her head in confusion and before she could breakdown into a panic attack, there was a loud banging noise on the door. Rei turned around and faced Izaya, using her hands to shoo him away before walking towards the door cautiously.

"You get the door honey." Izaya pulled out a bag of chips from the cabinet before heading to the living room and making himself at home. Of course, casually eavesdropping was involved in the plan.

"Open the goddamn door, Rei!" A familiar, loud voice came from the other side. Rei's eyes widened as she rushed to the door while Izaya silently cursed and hid in a corner of the room. The copper haired woman quickly unlocked the door and opened it to see an out of breath Shizuo. After three quick breaths, the man grabbed her wrist and began to drag her out while Rei was confused and trying to pull away from the painful grip.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she pried open Shizuoka fingers and then rubbed her wrist in pain. The man apologized but he immediately said: "We don't have time for this, your younger sister, Yuna, she-"

Rei wasn't a person who was deemed patient and when she realizes something wrong, she speaks up. She grabbed Shizuo's collar and with desperate eyes, she shouted: "Where is she? Who took her?" Shizuo blinked in surprise as he noticed that Rei already knew what was happening but didn't question it. He hung his head in guilt as he clenched his fists. "A group of mafia members brought her into the car but by the time I fought my way there, they sped off."

"Shit! What about Daisuke? My parents? Aki?" Rei asked but all Shizuo could do was shake his head. Izaya stepped out and touched her butt before telling her there was a phone call. Rei immediately punched him in the face and stormed inside, making sure to flip both of her middle fingers at him before picking up. "No fighting!" Was the last thing she yelled at them.

She swallowed as she picked up the phone, to hear a deep ragged voice. "AYamu Rei?"

"My name is Hinata Rei. Where's the old hag?" She growled before the deep voice was changed into another voice. This time it was a soft yet firm voice which spoke in a refined way that sent shivers down Rei's spine.

"This is the old hag. I wonder if you know about the letters we sent-"

"What do you want? Give my family back! My parents aren't on a business trip are they?" Rei bit her lips until it starts bleeding. The woman on the other side smirked as she coolly replied: "In exchange for your family, and as much as I dislike this idea, you will be the next heir for the family."

"You're not serious." Rei clenched her hands as the old woman on the other side sighed. "If I'm not serious, would I use this extreme of a method? I granted your freedom already and your time is up. Come back to the family before we get rid of your other one. We'll send escorts there within half an hour. You can make your final decision then, but I trust our interests are mutual. Have a nice afternoon, AYamu Rei." The line buzzed and Rei grabbed her cup and threw it onto the ground, causing it to shatter as well as give her cuts on her legs from their rebound. She collapsed onto the ground and the two males came running in.

"What a shame. The cup was a limited edition you know? I could have, I mean, we could have sold it for several hundred dollars." Izaya picked up a shard of glass before tossing it into the garbage can.

"You guys should leave. They'll be coming within half an hour and it's not something you two should get involved in." Rei took a deep breath before forcing a smile onto her face. "High school...was a fun time." She stood up and pushed the two away, despite Shizuo's protests and then she locked the door. "Don't think about knocking down the door...the fees are expensive."

"Oi, Rei!"Shizuo shouted but Izaya stuck his hands inside his pocket before pulling out a GPS tracker. Shizuo glanced at it before stopping and pointed at that, then at the door.

"Did you think I would leave out one of the most intriguing people out of my life? There are so many fun things to do around her such as this." Izaya walked around the corner of her house and hid behind a tall fence. He pulled out his knife and began to carve a small hole in it. Shizuo clicked his tongue in annoyance but decided to follow him as he grunted: "After I found their location, I'm going my separate way. Go get yourself killed after that."

"Haha don't follow me in the first place. The idea of having to help each other gives me uncomfortable vibes...I rather shoot you now."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I'd rather do that than working with you."

"Asshole." They Both said simultaneously before cursing under their breaths and proceeding to wait for the arrival of the car. Meanwhile, Rei was getting changed in her room as she pulled a black dress and pinned a brooch with her blood family's insignia on it. She scoffed as she looked at herself in the mirror before grabbing a coat. "Go ahead and suffocate yourselves in the traditional Japanese garments while I wear this. If you make me stay there I'm going to be a bitch to all of you."

She then looked at a small jewellery box with matching earrings, necklace and bracelet as a gift from her entire family. She stuck it into her bag and then she pulled out her phone, checking the time. A car pulled over and she sighed. Right on time.


	6. Chapter 6: When things aren't expected

It was suffocating, really, in a property full of mourners and people dressed in all black. Not to mention everyone were wearing traditional Japanese garments and were eyeing everyone with calculations. Rei stepped into a large household, marked with the lettering representing "Ayamu". The woman stared at the gold plaque before looking back at her escorts who stared at her, urging the girl to move forwards.

"Tch." Rei clicked her tongue in utter annoyance as she then spat at the entrance, causing her escorts to become agitated as well as provoked. Rei crossed her arms as she she lifted her head, jeering slightly.

"What? You want to fight? Huh? Come at me. Where is my family?" Rei then rolled up her sleeves and bent down, ready to take off her heels. However, before either parties could continue and move, a firm and authoritative voice rang out.

"Stop this unsightly behaviour. The Hinatas are safe. I see you have not changed either, with your crude behaviour, Rei." An old woman with silver hair pinned up neatly, and a dark kimono stepped out. She glanced at Rei, barely before looking forward. The woman didn't bother to hide her detest for the younger girl as she sighed in annoyance. Rei rolled her eyes as she straightened up her back and rolled her sleeves back down. "Bleh bleh bleh, stop this unsightly behaviour, yes dearest." Rei shrugged as she tossed her hair and walked past the old woman who scoffed. "What a sore sight."

"Don't invite me back then, old hag." Rei muttered underneath her breath as she stepped into the main hall. Rei looked around, at all of the important figures at this gathering. None of them looked extremely sad, except for perhaps the old woman who greeted her. While a monk came in to perform the property farewell ceremony at the coffin, the old woman passed her a flower and motioned her to walk up to the coffin and bid her farewells. Rei furrowed her eyebrows but didn't resist because regardless of who this anonymous passed person was and despite her hate for everyone here, she was respectful towards the deceased. Rei walked forward and approached the coffin. As she placed the white lily down on the coffin lid, she took a quick glance at the memorial photo of the deceased and her eyes widened. It all made perfect sense on why the old hag wanted her granddaughter back. Her only cousin passed away leaving the old hag with her only possible candidate: Rei. Rei may be born from a woman who her grandma did not accept into the family but it was much better than not having a single blood of the Ayamu lineage to continue the mafia.

"Wow, even grandma can become desperate." Rei mocked as the old hag glared at her, with eyes full of resentment towards her. But she didn't speak a word and simply walked up to the coffin and prayed for a peaceful farewell for her other grandchild. The old woman got up, with much difficulty and hobbled back to Rei, making the blue eyed woman almost feel pity for grandmother then motioned to Rei that they leave the main hall and she will lead her to where the Hinata family were.

Rei looked around while a wall of ice and cold was placed between them. She had not stepped foot into the household of the Ayamu for the longest time. The neatly trimmed hedges and the nostalgic view reminded her of the people she was comfortable with calling friends.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

 _Rei Hinata stared at the half destroyed soccer field while holding onto her viola. You see, in her high school days at Raira, she was entranced by the Classical Music and playing the viola seemed elegant and graceful to her. Cutting through the soccer field was her idea of closest to getting home rather than going around the school and out through the main entrance. So why is it that this supposingly quickest path, turned out to be the most delayed way for her? She caught a glance at perhaps, the quirkiest creatures in her grade: Izaya, Shinra, and Shizuo._

 _Izaya was the first to notice her and he smiled good naturedly as he greeted her. "Hello! Are you here to join the fight too?" Rei stiffened as she blinked in confusion. "Eh?" She then glanced at Shizuo who was fixated on Izaya with a high level of blood thirst. Oh dear, she came at a bad time. Stepping back slowly, the girl shook her head and stumbled over her words. "N-no, I have to get going!" She turned but she heard a large thud and felt the ground tremor. Looking back, She caught sight of Shizuo punching through a metal table like it was a soft pillow. She felt her eyes pop open in shock and then also noticed Izaya holding a blade._

" _Erm...no weapons are allowed." Rei mumbled but Izaya heard her. He turned his head back at the girl, a sly grin crawling up his face as he ducked behind her leaving her exposed to being possibly hit by Shizuo. Shizuo blinked at then shouted: "Move! I can't stop!" And by reflex, Rei screamed for her life and whammed her viola into Shizuo's face, stopping him. It took awhile before Rei felt the soul zap out of her mouth as she fumbled around. "Y-yo, I-i, I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WILL HIT YOU, NO I DID KNOW BUT IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE IT WAS OUT OF REFLEX! AH PLEASE DON'T SUE ME OR ANYTHING OR KILL ME! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Rei waved her hands around as Shizuo stayed frozen and did not move around._

" _Hahaha! Nice one, Hinata-kun." Izaya leaned forward, next to her ear before skipping away and immediately, Rei grabbed his collar with a slightly crazed and nervous smile on her face. "You're not leaving me to clean this mess! You're the responsible one be mature you lunatic!" Rei's hand was slapped away and Izaya spun around, kicking her legs and making her fall back while his knife was pointed at her eye. She stared at it blankly before staring up at Izaya's calm demeanour. Inside her mind, she suddenly thought: Oh. I should be scared. Just as her own voice told her so, Izaya crouched down and asked curiously: "Hmmm...a normal person should be scared. Even Shizuo-chan was caught off guard briefly."_

 _Rei then faked it off and feigned fear. "A-ahhhh I'm so scared. Eeeeeeeeeeekkk?" Rei's lips were pursed and she did the jazz hands while her large blue eyes looked up, as if she was seeking some kind of confirmation or acknowledgement. Izaya stared at her wordlessly and then laughed. "You're a terrible actor aren't you? Sorry but, I'm going to have to run." He glanced up and Rei followed his gesture to see Shizuo lifting up a metal chunk of what remained of the table he had broke earlier. The two males then ran off and Rei was left in confusion._

" _I thought the outside world was love and peace compared to the Underground world." Rei mumbled to herself as she watched the two run off._

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

While their blue eyed friend was captured, Izaya and Shizuo glanced down at Izaya's tracker. Now that he knew where her location was, Shizuo secretly reached over to a nearby road sign and plucked it out of the ground, raising it high above his head. Of course, Izaya noticed immediately and he jumped out of reach.

"Are you sure you want to be playing that game, though I don't mind. I mean, you're dealing with one of the larger mafias in Japan, and the closest mafia to Ikekeburo and with that muscle brain of yours, you will probably shorten your lifespan and Rei's." Izaya pulled out his switchblade and Shizuo hesitated, his eyes narrowed.

"You fucker…" He began but he couldn't do anything because for once, he decided that it would be safer to go with whatever plan Izaya had, if it meant reducing whatever risks Rei had. He planted the sign back, grudgingly as he asked in an extremely irritated voice. "So? What's your plan? Can't believe I'm working with this piece of shit."

Izaya grinned and motioned with his hand in an explosive manor. "Easy! We blow up the household from afar and then after everyone is dead, we will take out a possibly dead Rei."

"I'll kill you."

"It was a joke. Not really."

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

"Mom! Dad! Daiku, Aki, Yuna!" Rei ran to her adoptive family and gave them a tight hug. They returned the gesture and Aki checked her face and nodded in an impressed manner. "No scratches on the already ugly face. Check." Immediately Rei punched him on the arm before laughing.

Her grandmother then cleared her throat and commented: "They are your real family Rei. Don't casually address them as your parents and siblings, your real parents had long eloped and you're an only child." Rei rolled her eyes as she turned her back against the old hag. "What a salty bitch. Just because you lost your only likeable family member, doesn't mean you should ruin the happiness of others." She then winced as a knife was pierced her arm. Clearly someone was sensitive and though Rei does admit that it was an immature thing to bring up the dead. But her grandmother started it which left no room for pity and sympathy.

"What an insolent child. Weak and pathetic as well. You couldn't even fend off such a weak attack from an old woman." Her grandmother huffed. "You have a lot to learn."

Rei's mother immediately ripped the hem of her own pants and tied it around Rei's wound with a worried look. "Rei, you're bleeding!" The girl simple smiled and dismissed the tension in the air while Yuna pushed Rei aside. She crossed her arms and glowered at Rei's grandma. "You're a mean and nasty old woman you know that? You may be Sis' grandma and I was going to treat you respectfully but no one bullies Rei!" Daiku reached out and grabbed the child back, calming her down, but not without shooting an angered look at the old woman. She rolled her eyes and motioned to the mafia members in the room.

"Take the Hinatas out." The family was ripped away from Rei who watched them get dragged out but didn't do anything.

"No! I want Rei to come with us!" Yuna screamed and bit a henchmen's arm who decided that the most efficient way to calm a screaming child was to toss her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Mom! Let Rei go! Please!" Rei's mother shouted at her grandma and Rei shot her grandmother a "Wait, What the fuck look." Rei's already round eyes were now bulging in a comedic shock, and she shared the exact expressions her siblings and dad did.

"H-honey?" The father of the Hinata family managed to asked, bewildered at what his wife just called Rei's grandmother.

"M-mommy?" Yuna and Aki gasped in unison. The head of the Ayamu family rubbed her temples and signalled the henchmen to hurryingly take the Hinatas out before things got complicated. It was easier to drag the family out now because shock fell upon them and their brain couldn't register what was happening.


	7. Chapter 7: When You're Forced to Agree

"Let me get this straight. My foster mother is my aunt." Rei watched the old woman sip her green tea. The old woman scoffed as she placed down the teacup. "I don't even consider her as my daughter. She wanted to live a normal life and gave up everything for a foolish man."

"But you still let her. What about me? Why don't you let me go too since I am not your granddaughter either. I rather ditch this hellhole and live as an average human. Obviously I don't have the yakuza blood in me." Rei shifts her position and leaned on one arm as she sat cross legged. The old woman already could tell that she was purposely doing so to irritate her. She paid no mind and cleared her throat.

"You already know. There's no one else to take over the family but you. Unless you want your adoptive family's children to take over. And you should know that they would have a harder time adjusting since they have no history of dealing with the mafia except for their parents. Also, no yakuza blood?" She signalled for one of the bodyguards and he slapped down a fat file in front of the woman. She opened it and pulled out a few photos of Rei in her high school years. Rei groaned as she picked them up.

"Seriously, Risa? You fucking stalked me?" Rei flipped through the photos as they showed her punching someone, throwing a heel at another, ducking from a two sided attacks, running away, and kicking someone in the balls. Rei placed them down and she defended herself. "Okay so even though this depicts me as a total asshole, even though I kind of was, I definitely did not fight them off. I just know some very cowardly moves and majority of the time, I don't clean up the fights. Cause I'm weak."

"That's a good quality in a leader. You don't let yourself do the dirty work, you let others." Risa took back the photos and examined them. Rei scratched her head in irritation. "You know that you sound like a dick, right?"

"I don't understand how a human can sound like a genital but I am well aware of how awful that sentence sounded. But being a yakuza isn't all sugar and candy. I can even allow you to continue your work as a teacher, with conditions applied, if you promise to inherit the role of a yakuza."

"...Will I still live with the Hinatas?"

"Of course not. But occasional visits won't be prevented as long as their are proper procedures and permission."

Rei pondered this momentarily as she asked one last question. "Can you guarantee their safety?"

"I will do my best to make sure they are unharmed. If you inherit this position, you can do whatever you want with them."

Rei then dipped her head, submitting to Risa. "I will take over the Ayamu family."

—

" _Internet_ is a _now._ It is the global computer network that provides endless information and communication facilities." Kida Masaomi proudly responded to Rei when the copper haired woman called on the boy to define their newest set of terminology. She nodded and smiled with satisfaction but corrected Kida's wrong term for _noun_. Rei already returned from her visit to the the Ayamu family and went back to her job like normal.

"Good improvement Masaomi-kun. One mistake is that the word isn't _now_ but _noun._ Looks like a certain playboy hasn't been off chasing after too many girls after school and actually studied." Rei grinned and the whole class laughed.

"It's because such a pretty lady is teaching us~" Kida cheekily sparkled and the teacher passed by him, smacking his head with a book and scolded the boy not to flirt with a teacher.

"Hinata-sensei! Why do we even bother learning English? It's such a pain...we should just stick with learning our mother language." A boy groaned as he slammed his desk on the table. Rei blinked before smiling brightly as she returned to the front and placed her book down on the desk. Picking up a chalk, the teacher wrote on the board with large, bonded words: "Dreams."

"If I dropped you off at a foreign country, there's a chance that you won't even meet a Japanese speaking person. However, English is the most spoken language across the world and it's probably more likely to find someone who speaks English. Japan is a small country, only a small island in a big planet. Earth is only a small planet in a small solar system. The solar system is in a galaxy filled with an uncountable number of solar systems, and the same for the number of galaxies in the universe. It's about dreams, communication, and share of knowledge, children. With English, you may attend one of the most prestigious school in America. Dream big!" Rei's eyes sparkled with a wide smile.

"Sensei...I don't get how dreams and galaxies connect with English...isn't it just a language?" The same, disinterred boy muttered. Rei sweatdropped as she realized how she went off topic with her attempt to sound inspirational. The woman coughed as she decided to calm down and rephrase her speech. "It's all about dreaming big. English is the official language of multiple countries and is the most spoken language in the world. Majority of businesses use English as the main language and English is the language of computers, science, diplomatic, and tourism. Today's assignment is to write an essay about your dreams in English and where would you want to work." Rei smiled brightly as all of the students granted and cried in reluctance of the completely random topic given to them.

"Don't complain! I'm your teacher and as your English teacher, I will help you all score job offers from across the globe and make y'all successful in life!" Rei began laughing maniacally as she handed out paper to everyone.

"Ah ah...there goes Ms. Hinata with her excited speech in making us dominate the world again." Masaomi chuckled in defeat and everyone laughed. The class loved their bright, slightly delusional and silly teacher. Ms. Hinata wasn't exactly a hard teacher, but neither was she a relaxed teacher. In fact, she's so enthusiastic in teaching that she would sometimes mix the other courses in with a bit of English. It helps the students for sure, but you start mixing up ideals with reality just like Rei does. Rei also had her own style of teaching as she makes every English lesson full of meaning rather than the regular boring description of what a _noun_ is and how it functions. There was a slight problem with the woman's teaching though: Her mind was like an endless galaxy and she's way too enthusiastic about everything.

As Rei finished handing out the paper, Mikado Ryuugamine decided to his teacher a question: "Sensei...I'm stuck. What was your dream?" Rei genuinely looked surprised by the question before smiling softly.

"I already reached it!" Rei sat down at her desk with her head propped up by her hands. It's been awhile since she was last asked that question. And the last time she had asked that was when she was still in high school with her rowdy group of "friends". "Teaching is a passion I have. I believe it's my way of helping you little mindless kids to find your dream and pursue it. I had troubles with my life and career plans when I was younger too."

"You sound like an old grandma…" Someone else muttered and a tick mark appeared at Rei's temple. She threw her book at the boy and he was knocked back from his teacher.

"You little brat! I'm not a grandma!" Rei's cheeks were flushed a bright red as the student got back up and shouted at his teacher.

"CHILD ABUSE! BY AN OLD MIDGET-"

"I'M ONLY 23!" Rei teared up. "Godammit I'm not a midget...I'm just shorter than average."

"Uh-oh…he just just made tear up." The whole class stared at him and the boy became perplexed and immediately started panicking. "Uhm...uh...I was just joking, sensei! I swear, you're height is great and uh- you'll get a boyfriend soon."

Rei's face turned even redder as she also became very flustered. "Wha-I no. I uhm...you no. I do have a boyfriend!" Rei's words tumbled out as her face was entirely red with embarrassment.

"Who?' Anri decided to join in the class fuss, which was out of the ordinary for the usually quiet and timid girl. The class turned silent as they waited for their very-teenager-and-childish-like teacher to answer. Rei opened then closed her mouth before slamming her fist on the table as smoke came out of her overheated face.

"Not! Oh my goodness, children these day have no shame." She muttered and the entire class laughed.

"Well for starters, , maybe you need to go out to mixers and socialize more? Are you sure you weren't popular in high school?" Someone asked as the leaned back in the chair.

"I did every normal thing a teenager did in my childhood. I participated in gang fights, went to karaoke and broke the microphones, volunteered in communities to help the seniors, earned a part-time jobs as a server at a cafe and a part-time job as a messenger for delinquents to send their letters to rivalling delinquents and what-?" Rei looked at the students who had a mixture of "what the fuck", pity, and "holy crap" on their faces.

"You didn't have a great teenage life, did you?"

"What? That's not what kids did?"

"No...I can see why you don't have a boyfriend now."

"Eh?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that seem dangerous to approach because you're dangerous without even being conscious about it?"

"I bet you appeared to mixer with bruises, blood and cuts on your face."

"How did you know?"

" ." A female student said seriously and the teacher blinked innocently as she turned to look at her student. "A woman needs to look her best at all times for a man to notice her."

"If you show up with twigs and dirt in your hair to a mixer where people tend to try to look nicer, you will instigate fear, confusion and horror."

"And people tend to avoid people associated with thugs."

"No man would like a woman who looks like she just went on a killing spree."

"You think?" Rei looked utterly lost and confused.

"Next time let us girls help you with your romance life." The girls in the class all cooed in excitement and Rei looked touched. Until she realized that this was supposed to be a English class that she was supposed to be teaching. Not a lesson about romance for her. The copper haired woman slammed her palms on the table. "I can't believe I'm receiving advice and help from these kids! Your assignment is due immediately tomorrow first thing and YOU ARE ALL GONNA READ IT OUT TO THE ENTIRE CLASS!" The bell rang and the class shouted in complaint. Rei headed back to the staff's office to mark the previous assignments, with her mind still wrapping around what her students said. So she decided to text her friends for opinions.

 _Rei: Was I a normal teenager?_

 _Shithead Izaya: Hahaha, ur so funny. None of us were normal, get real sweetheart. Besides, you ducking went to a yakuza family and came out unscathed._

 _Shithead Izaya: fucking*_

 _Rei: Shut the duck up. Would you say that I have a romantic sense? Or am I feminine enough?_

 _Rei: Dumbass autocorrect._

 _Shithead Izaya: HAHAHA OMG WHICH GUY DUMPED U NOW? ROFL_

 _Rei: Fuck you._

 _Shithead Izaya: Would gladly appreciate it. Anyways, sweetheart, u have no sense of romanticism. At all. And idk about what's considered feminine or not, but ur teenage years were definitely not an average teenage girl. U were like a violent, pathetic, weak, troublesome midget._

 _Rei: stfu u sexual harasser_

 _Shithead Izaya: Y the sudden awareness? Did u reach puberty? The true mind of an adult?_

 _Rei: NO...I was given...a lesson on romance by my students_

 _Shithead Izaya: LOL wat kind of teacher receives education from her students instead. Just quit._

 _Rei: Goodbye Shithead Izaya._

 _Shithead Izaya: Is that still my contact name?_

 _Shithead Izaya: Oiiiiiii r u there_

 _Shithead Izaya: Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan,Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan,Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan,Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan,_

Rei huffed in annoyance and ignored the black haired man. She decided to text Heiwajima instead to confirm her students and Izaya's statement of her.

 _Rei: Would u consider me feminine during my teenage years_

 _Superman Shizuo: …wat_

 _Rei: just answer the question.._

 _Superman Shizuo: Lol, nope. I mean...uhm...u were just...particular._

 _Rei:..._

 _Superman Shizuo: Do u want the reality or the fantasy_

 _Rei: Reality_

 _Superman Shizuo: U were alright. When u weren't involved with the gangs. I mean I'm personally ok with it but...u know._

 _Rei: My students were giving my a lesson about romance and how I should have spent my teenage years._

 _Superman Shizuo: LOL_

 _Rei: -_-_

 _Superman Shizuo: But don't worry about it. I'm sure ppl will like u 4 who u r. Even if...uh..u r involved with the mafia._

 _Superman Shizuo: Might be difficult but_

 _Superman Shizuo: yknow._

 _Rei: gee...thx_

Rei placed down her phone and sighed. Well now that she's deeply incorporated into Ayamu family she won't even have time for relationships. Maybe Celty could provide her some wisdom that neither Shizuo or Izaya will have. She glanced down at her phone then texted Celty.

 _Hey, brunch Saturday?_

 _Sure!_


End file.
